Gears Of War: Can't Teach An Old COG New Tricks
by 1st Month 6th Day
Summary: A Damon Baird Story about self realization, taken place after the events of Gears of War 3.


A/N: I do not own any of the characters, places or other Epic related content in this piece. As my first Gears story I am somewhat excited to share it with all of you. Please leave your thoughts and I will see you guys on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>You Can't Teach An Old COG New Tricks<strong>

A Damon Baird Story

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow, Marcus. We've finally got a tomorrow!"<p>

The woman's words were faint but could still be heard by the fellow gears who gathered behind Marcus and Anya. As the war-hardened soldiers gazed upon the two, there was a bittersweet sense of triumph. The war that they have fought for so long had finally come to an end and most of the armor cladded men and woman didn't know where to begin. But it was the sight of Sargent Fenix and Lieutenant Stroud was the reminder that it was their very lives that was the reward for what they endured.

Among the many gears stood Corporal Damon Baird. The tech-savvy soldier was never one for the cliche moment of the sunset against the glistening sea that he so many authors and artist portayed in their works. But this was different. It was a little too appropriate for his taste but it was real. Like the rest of the gears around him he felt like a heavy burden was lifted off of his shoulders and that deep heart wrenching feeling that his life could be taken at any moment seemed to disappear. He could finally appreciate the beauty of nature without the ground spewing out large plumes of dust only to have monstrous humanoid beast clawing their way to the surface.

"It sure is beautiful isn't it?"

Baird turned to see the woman who he may have shared as many altercations as locust battles. Sam was never exactly his image of the perfect woman but after all that they've been through it seemed that all their moments of personal arguments seemed insignificant to the moment that they shared now.

"Uh yeah...peering out into the setting sun symbolizing the conclusion of the men and woman who triumphed over the greatest threat to man kind by defying their fate...yeah romantic."

It really wasn't the response Sam was trying to coax out of the man and it didn't surprise her. Baird couldn't help it and she knew that.

Noticing that his sarcasm shaped what should have been a fairly simple response Baird tried again.

"I-I mean...Yes...It is."

Seeing that his recovery was a good start in the right direction he decided he might as well keep the ball rolling.

"Hey uh Sam. I'm glad you made it out alright."

He genuinely meant it too. There were a few instances when the mechanic showed actual feelings towards other living organisms that weren't already reserved for his good friend Cole.

Sam smiled at the man who once again showed that there was a living human being protected by his negative facade. It was the same man that showed concern for her just before she left with Jace to return back to the ship moments before the end of the final battle. Seeing Baird in somewhat of a more vulnerable state than usual, Sam decided to seize the opportunity.

"Oh Baird why such a change of heart? Don't tell me that now that it's all over your just gonna give up on being the ass you usually are?" The female gear placing one hand on her hip.

"What? You can't be serious!" Classic ornery Baird returned. "What's wrong with turning over a new leaf?"

The two engaged in one of there typical arguments which seemed to set things back to normal. The calmness of the waves rolling up onto the sandy beach was interrupted by the back and forth battle of words spouting out from their mouths. If it wasn't for Carmine, the two may as well have gone on through out the night.

"Wow really you two? I swear, if I didn't know any better you two sound just like a married couple." The last of the Carmine's separated the bickering pair by guiding the two away from each other by their shoulders before continuing. "How bout we get settled down first and then the arguments can resume. But until then..." Carmine ushered the two towards the ships that the other gears were boarding.

Moving along with the rest of the COG soldiers Baird branched off from the group and disappeared below deck. Sam stopped amidst the crowd; the ambiance of their laughter and lively chatter beginning to disperse as the bodies spread throughout the ship. She remained silent until her helmet-wearing comrade approached from behind.

"Don't worry about him." Carmine assured. "It's been a long day..."

* * *

><p>Below deck Baird made his way into one of the available rooms. Reminiscent of Sovereign's rooms, he dropped down onto one of the beds. Closing his eyes, Baird finally felt at peace with all that he's been through. But this moment was only temporary as it was interrupted by his friend Cole. The built soldier entered with a verbal "KNOCK KNOCK!"<p>

"Ah geez. I can't get a moments rest? Cuz it's not like I just helped save the human race from a crazed matriarchal bitch and a horde of miracle-fueled mutants or anything!"

Cole laughed his long-time friend. He was never really bothered by Baird's sarcasm or his iniquitous sense of humor. When most would find him an insufferable company, Cole seemed to feel the opposite. It might of been the fact that his experience as a former Thrashball star allowed him to sympathize with those who did not have the luxury of fame. He could see that Baird never had too many friends and that he was seriously in need of social reconstruction which spurred their friendship all those years ago.

"Hey! There's gonna be a huge-ass party upstairs and WE'RE invited!"Cole gestured to the ceiling with his thumbs.

Baird stared at the large gear and could tell that he was trying his hardest to get himself to attend. For all the crap that Cole has had to put up with all these years, Baird felt like he owed it to him.

"Yeah...Alright...Just give me some time okay?" Baird sighed.

"Hoho yeah baby! That's what I'm talkin' about" Cole laughed as he exited the room. But before passing under the door's frame Cole turned around to the man sitting on the bed. "Things will be better Damon."

The sentimental words that were spoken surprised the goggle-wearing gear. Lifting his head Baird found himself staring down an empty room with an open door. In the distance, he could here the signature "WHOO" echoing through the halls of the ship.

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later.<em>

_Anvegad_

It was in an old auto garage that the two mechanics attended their daily druthers of performing maintenance on the APCs used by the COG to travel from one ruined city to the next. Dizzy had been leaning against the work bench watching his younger blonde counterpart repaired the underside of the large vehicle. The flickering of sparks lit up the underside as Baird welded metal replacements to the failing components.

Noticing how much time had passed, the ex-rig driver thought it a break was appropriate after having spent their morning in the dust filled garage.

"Hey son, It's about time we got away from the old metal dontcha think?" Dizzy offered. He felt like Baird hadn't heard a word that was said due to the fact that he was primarily speaking a pair of boot sticking out from the under the APC.

But within moments of having suggested the break, Baird rolled out from under the vehicle and found his way up to his feet. Walking over to the work bench where the old man was standing; Baird removed his welding mask, and placed his trademark goggles onto his backwards-turned hat.

It was at this moment that the aged garage doors slowly opened exposing the afternoon sunlight in which three bodies stood. Cole, Sam and Carmine had finished their daily rounds of food distribution and decided to check up on the grease monkeys.

Shielding his eyes from the light Baird approached the three standing at the entrance. As he approached the Carmine-who since the war ended had begun to really appreciate Baird's friendship-greeted the blonde corporal.

"Get out much?" Carmine laughed. From where Baird was standing he for some reason couldn't see the man's unprotected face. It might have been the his position of his back against the intruding light that made his face completely shaded. If it wasn't for the distinct tattoo of his brother's helmets on his right arm, no body would've guessed it was him. Without his protective gloves, the entirety of his fallen brother's keepsake could finally be admired from beneath the armor.

"Hey we need these APCs running." Baird declared. "And besides. I rather be locked up in here than interract with those animals...self-centered ingrates..."

"You may have a point there." Sam laughed.

"As much as you dislike being around the local stranded they still need our help...And from the looks of it, Dizzy should be able to finish up those APCs." Cole added to which the old man nodded in agreement.

"Well that settles it then! C'mon Baird there are a lot more food to pass out to a lot more people." The Anvegad native chimed as she slung her arm over the mechanic's shoulders.

Without allowing any objections that were sure to come from Baird, the group led the way to the COG outpost.

"Great..."

* * *

><p>The group spent the rest of day conducting groups of stranded towards reconstruction projects created by the COG. At the same time they were dispensing food rations to the woman and children. Carmine and Cole were aiding the much smaller stranded-men carry crates of assortment metals and tools, while Baird observed Sam's interaction with the local Anvegad children.<p>

Sam knelt down to the level of the small kids that were marveling at the bags of food that each of them had just received. Baird impatiently stood behind his female counter-part only hearing laughter and small chatter amongst the group. He began to zone out as the brief encounter turned into a rambling exchange of childish nonsense.

His mind was soon dragged to reality by the call of the woman who was now looking up at him. "Baird?..."

"Uh. Huh?" Baird answered with a subtle shake of the head.

"She asked you a question." Sam gesturing to a small tan girl looking up at him with a shy smile.

"You mind repeating it for me?...I thought I saw..." He could tell the girl had been patiently waiting for some time. "Um. So what can I do for you little lady?"

The girl cleared her throat and asked her question once more. "What do you do?"

Hearing the question, Baird thought about it for a brief moment before explaining to the curious child what he considered his occupation.

"Well, my job used to involve killing off hordes of humanoid-monstrosities that lurked in a channel of dark, dank tunnels dug under your home, school and just about everywhere you can think. But since we saved this failing world from a parasitic organism that turned every living thing that walks and breathes into flesh eating zombies, I now find myself locked in dark dusty garages destined to live out my days as fixing the many transportation vehicles that break down while we bringing food and supplies to people like you." Baird hadn't realized that his inner evaluation of his life had slipped out into a very crude response to what was suppose to be an answer that wouldn't make a child's head tilt on their side, or cringe.

The girl who had a scowl accompanied by a frown which replaced the smile, quickly turned from the blonde man to the woman kneeling beside her. With a quick exchange of words, Sam sent the girl off to join her fellow child companions which she then proceeded to meet Baird at eye-level.

"What the hell was that?" Sam poked her index finger into his chest.

"Look, I know it sounded bad. And don't think I'm oblivious to what I just said cuz I'm not..."Baird tried to settle the tension.

"Baird I understand that this isn't your forte; but communicating with the local stranded is part of our work now. I could give two-shits about what you say to the men, but you could at least show some compassion and tone it down a bit around the children!" With that said, the woman stormed off leaving the goggle-wearing man alone.

"Well that sucked."

* * *

><p>Cole laughed while Baird summarized the disturbing events that had taken placed earlier that afternoon and it took him a few minutes to fully collect himself and prepare an evaluation for his friend.<p>

"Damn Baird, I'm almost glad I wasn't there to see that!" He laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just tell me how you do it?" Baird's voice had a ring of urgency to it.

"How do I do what? Act like a normal human being?" Cole inquired.

"Yes. Exactly. How is it that you were not disturbed by the perpetual vexations of the common fan when you were a big thrashball star?" The blonde man giving a some what look of concern.

"Damon meh-man, you have to understand that you don't have to be loved or respected to return the love to others. I know that under that angry shell of your's is a man of good-will...you just need to let that man out more." Said the man as he placed his hand on Baird's shoulder momentarily before passing him by to continue his work.

* * *

><p>It was a little later that Baird sought the advice of Carmine. He had figured that Carmine-who was highly regarded by his late brothers Anthony and Benjamin; as popular with everyone- could provide assistance on his resolution.<p>

"You said what!" Carmine's laugh could be heard behind the crate that covered the upper portion of his body; including his face.

"I KNOW. Just tell me what I should do." Baird pushing to get passed the embarrassing moments he experienced earlier.

"Well. It's simple are you trying to be a better person, or are you trying to prove to Sam that your a better person? Cuz I don't think you need to prove anything to her; what it sounds like is that you need to just reconcile with her." Carmine spoke while walking his crate to it's destination.

Baird thought about his newly received information and determined it was the latter. Without acknowledging Carmine's words Baird branched off from the path they were walking to find Anya.

* * *

><p>In what was an old hospital, the COG had set up a makeshift headquarters where most of the gears were staying.<p>

Baird found Anya sitting in a temporary communications room where she was announcing orders to any available gears in the building. Having waited a few minutes for her availability, Baird finally approached the blonde woman.

"Hey, Anya?" Baird spoke softly as he entered the room.

"Hello Baird. How are the APC's? Are assume they will be running soon?" Anya smiled.

"Um, yeah." Baird hesitated briefly until continuing with his business. "Look, Sam seems angry with me and I was wondering if she came by to talk to you?"

Anya showed a little bit of surprise as she heard the man's concern about the situation. "Wow. I'm absolutely astonished that you of all people are showing a little bit of compassion about someone. You are doing that right?"

"Why is that when I decide to do the right thing and are sincere about it, the world has to go to hell?" Baird sounded offended as she expressed her surprise.

"Sorry, and yeah she came in during lunch. She seemed to be about up to here with your...well y'know...you. From what I could tell she honestly wants you to just loosen up a bit." Anya confessed.

Baird's eyes traveled away from Anya and to the ground below him. He couldn't help that he was who he was, and he really was unaware at times that it affected his disposition towards his comrades. Having spent many long years having his anger fueled by the locust and then lambent, he realized that with them finally gone, he just needed to adjust to a world without hate or fear.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Anya who seemed to want to proceed with her work.

"Well if that's all you came in for, I think I should get back to work." But before Anya fully wheeled her chair around to her desk she spoke. "For a man who can fix just about anything, I know you will be able to work it out with Sam."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Sam was in the midst of retying the bandanna she wore around her head when she noticed Baird approaching from a distance. Assuming it was the same Baird that had scared off the child that afternoon, Sam gathered her composure and prepared herself for the man as if nothing was wrong. She figured that he would just spit some random complaint about the stranded.<p>

"Baird."She acknowledged him with a nod.

"Hey Sam. I was hoping that we could talk for a bit?" Baird sounding nervous.

Sam like Anya too was taken back by the sincerity in his voice. "Sure."

"Are you upset with me?" He asked.

"I'm not too upset anymore since I've had some time to think."Sam eyes observed Carmine and Cole chatting with some stranded as she spoke. "Y'know before all this, the locust and lambent I mean...the sarcasm and crude jokes were kindav our way of coping. And with all that over I feel like that we could just start over but as hard as I try to make things better, you make remind me of the mad world we used to live in...Then I realize that you are who you are and I can't change that...I guess I was too emotional."

Baird found himself torn over his friend's words. After searching himself for answers this afternoon, Baird knew that he had found his resolution.

"Your wrong Sam." Baird objected. "You have changed me...Sam your a special woman, and having survived the odds with you makes me realize that I can find peace after all that's happened. I didn't want admit to myself that with emotions running high, I could let my guard down in this new world. I want to show you that there's a person underneath it all but if you give me some time I know he'll make his way to the surface..."

"I think he already has." Sam slowly approached the man hooking her fingers with his.

The intimate moment was interrupted by Cole and Carmine who joined the pair with a pack of beer.

"Hey Hey Hey! With the day's work over we can kick back and relax!" Cole passing out the beverages.

Sam happily joined in with Carmine and Cole as if nothing had happened leaving Baird shocked by the short-lived moment. Before he could say anything, Sam looked back to man gesturing him to the vacant seat next to her.

"C'mon Baird!" Carmine called.

Once seated Cole looked over at Carmine-who's face was hidden beneath the rag he used to clean his face- with a mischievous grin. "So?"

"What?" Baird asked nervously as if being interrogated.

Carmine was still wiping his face as he spoke. "So we gonna see a new and improved Baird?"

Baird smiled at the woman beside him. "Oh don't worry I'm still gonna be your favorite sarcastic pessimist. Just with a new outlook on life."

"And what say you Sam?" Carmine added.

The woman got seemed to lose her comfort as the three men focused their attention on her. She sat speechless as she looked at each of her companions. Across from her sat Carmine who's large hangs blocked his face as her downed his beer, Cole was leaning towards her which added more discomfort, and finally her eyes met Baird's who seemed to tell her that no matter what she said it was going to be okay.

"Ah what the hell?" With that said, she leaned into Baird and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"WHOO!" Cole howled in approval.

* * *

><p>Alright guys that's it. Hope you enjoyed my writing style and would be grateful if you left your reviews.<p>

As always; Thank you guys and I appreciate it._  
><em>


End file.
